Going Beyond
by Cocho
Summary: When you thought the life of Spyro or Ripto couldn't get any weirder, you were wrong! Its just got worse!
1. Introduction

I do not own Spyro or other related characters to his games! On with the story!

**Introduction: **

Spyro and Ripto were fighting eachother like mad, flaming eachother until they're bodies were covered up with 3rd degree burns. But they kept going, ignoring the pain like it was nothing! They stopped for a moment and glared eachother down. With a blink of an eye, they charged towards eachother. Spyro was charging with his horns, Ripto pointed his scepter to Spyro's head, and everything else was a blur to the two reptiles. Then...it happened.

* * *

Two hours lying on the cold ground, unconcious, on opposite sides of the battle field, is where they layed. Spyro opened his eyes slowly, feeling like a car just ran over him.

Spyro: Uuuh. (rubs the back of his head) W-what happened? Wait...why does my voice sound weird? (looks down to himself) _'...I'm wearing clothes? I don't have clothes!' _

Spyro then looked to the otherside of the battle field. He saw himself up and on his feet. In disbelief, he tried to walk over to see if this was real. Only to fall on his face trying to walk with two legs. The other Spyro starred at the form known as Ripto in a scorched kind of way. They both starred at eachother, then looked at themselve to see what they looked like. It was official. Ripto was in Spyro's body, and Spyro was in Ripto's body. Their reactions? Well...

Spyro&Ripto:(o.0) ......**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! **


	2. Chap 1

The only ways that I'll describe Spyro and Ripto is like this:

'Ripto(Spyro)' is Spyro, 'Spyro(Ripto) is Ripto.'

**Chapter 1: **

Ripto(Spyro): No way, no way, NO WAY!! This...this HAS to be a dream! No wait...A NIGHTMARE!

Turns out they were in Jurassic Jungle, trying to get their brains to believe that they've switched bodies.

Spyro(Ripto): Uh...(looks down at himself), I'm a...A DRAGON! I'M NOT EVEN WEARING ANY CLOTHS! Eh...(turns green faced) I think I'm gonna be sick...

Ripto(Spyro): You think YOU have it bad shrimp?! I'm short, AND I SMELL LIKE ONIONS!

Spyro(Ripto): Wait...I'm not short? I'M NOT SHORT! HA! Who's short now, PURPLE PEST?!

Ripto(Spyro): Speak for yourself. YOUR the dragon now, not me.

Spyro(Ripto): (Xl) You know, you always have to ruin my fun.

Ripto(Spyro): How did this happen?! All I remember is charging, and...WAIT! THAT'S IT!

Spyro(Ripto): What's it?

Ripto(Spyro): We knocked eachother out from charging eachother in the head! We...we have to charge like last time!

Spyro(Ripto): Are you insane?! Its bad enough I have a migrane from that last inccident! That's like saying 'Hey, lets jump off a bridge!'

Ripto(Spyro): Well, its either that or you stay as a dragon for the rest of your life.

Spyro(Ripto): (O.o;) Uh...DEAL!

They both took their original positions. Soon they were charging at eachother in full speed. They clashed heads again...only to recieve a huge bump on their heads.

Spyro(Ripto): (Xd) That...WAS THE MOST IDEOTIC IDEA I'VE SEEN FROM YOU!!!

Ripto(Spyro): (glares) I know...I think this body is giving me mental retardation!

Spyro(Ripto): (glares back) Har har! That's SO humerous of you!

Ripto(Spyro): Well, I guess we have no choice. We'll have to go to the Professor for help.

Spyro(Ripto): What, that book worm?! Like he'll be of service to us!

Ripto(Spyro): (-.-)...Do I have to say this again?

Spyro(Ripto): FINE! If it'll help get me out of this DEMON of a body, then FINE!

Ripto(Spyro): FINE!

The Dragon Realms:

Both reptiles soon arrived out of the portal transport to Jurassic Jungle. They walked by a few buildings, then arrived at the main castle.

Spyro(Ripto): This had better work!

Ripto(Spyro): Relax, shrimp! My friends always helped me.

Spyro(Ripto): (smirks) Look who's talking now!

Ripto(Spyro): (glares) Shut up!

Once they were in, they saw Hunter, Bianca and Elora hanging out near the fountain. When the group saw the small image of Ripto, well...

Everyone else: (O.O;;)

Bianca: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Elora: WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!

Hunter: YOU LITTLE LIZARD!

Hunter started to shoot random arrows and Bianca was using her magic, not knowing that it was really Spyro in Ripto's body. He ended up thrown out of the castle.

Elora: Don't you ever, EVER, come here and show your face in this world AGAIN!(slams the door in Spyro's face)

In the castle:

Bianca: Are you ok Spyro?

Hunter: Yeah! You look like you just got run over by a truck! Must have been a tough battle, huh?

Ripto had the voice of Spyro, but luckly he had his own voice in his thoughts.

Spyro(Ripto): _'They...actually think I'm the purple pest? (smirks) This should be fun.' _

Elora: Are you ok?

Spyro(Ripto): Uh...YEAH, yeah! I'm ok...(thinks) Elora. _'Then again, he has stupid friends, and I'M a dragon! A creature that I loath entirely! (sighs) I guess I might as well tell them before it gets any worse.' _Listen, you'll probably want to sit for this, but...I'm not really Spyro.

Hunter: What do you mean?

Bianca: You look like him, sound like him. I don't see any difference. Unless...there's something wrong?

Spyro(Ripto): Well, something happened while I was in that battle. Me...well...I'M RIPTO!

Ripto just yelled it out at the top of his lungs. Everyone flinched, but only one answer came out of them.

Everyone else: (o.o;).....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Spyro(Ripto): WHAT?! What's so funny?!

Bianca: Hehe...you, being Ripto?! T-T-THAT'S TOO FUNNY! (continues to laugh)

Hunter: Y-yeah! We just threw out Ripto!

Spyro(Ripto): _'WHAT IDIOTS!' _I'm serious! The guy you just through out was Spyro, but in MY body!

Elora: I guess your just tired from that battle. I'll take you to Summer Forest to get something to eat. You need some rest.

Spyro(Ripto): ME AND SPYRO SWITCHED....wait, food? Real home made (drools) food?

Elora: Well...its been like that since the dawn of time.

Spyro(Ripto): _'Well...I am hungry, and she DID offer'_ (grins)

Meanwhile, the real Spyro was wandering around near the Jurassic Jungle portal,

still recovering from that last inccident.

Ripto(Spyro): _'I...I can't believe this. My life is ruined! All because of Ripto! My friends, the dragons, now they'll never believe me! I'm as good as DEAD!' _

Spyro started to cry. He didn't know what to do anymore. He now looked like the #1 enemy of the Dragon Realms, Avalar AND the Forgotten World! Mostly he was the enemy of everyone! Maybe even Sparks wouldn't believe him if he tried! But then a new spark grew inside Spyro, and I don't think it was Ripto's body's immune system either.

Ripto(Spyro): _'Wait a minute...why am I crying like a baby for?! I've been in worse situations than this! I may have Ripto's body, but I still have my heart!' _(whipes off his tears) I'm not giving up that easy! Even if it takes years! I'll learn magic if I have to! (sighs) But for now, I have to set up a place to live. But...how?

Just then, two, large, shadowy figures were walking slowly behind Spyro's back. One figure taped him on the shoulder, and like his original reflex, Spyro turned around and took a fighting stance. To his suprise, it was Ripto's lackys!

Crush: There you are bossman! We've been looking for you!

Ripto(Spyro): You...you have?

Crush: We couldn't find you at the battle scene, so we figured-

Gulp: I FIGURED!

Crush: (glares)...WE figured you'd try to attack the castle.

Ripto(Spyro): _'They think I'm Ripto?! Jeez, they're more dense than I thought!' _Listen...guys, I have to tell you something.

Gulp: What?

Ripto(Spyro): Well...I'm actually Spyro, but me and your boss switched bodies! It was during the battle. I don't know how it happened, but it DID!

Crush: (shakes his head in doubt) Oh boy...Ripto has amnesia again. Gulp, take the stray jacket out.

Ripto(Spyro): WHAT?! (Gulp ties Spyro up and put him on his back) WAIT! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! WE SWITCHED BODIES!! LET ME GO!

Crush: Don't worry your shortness. We'll get your memory back.

Gulp: Yeah, remember the last time he had amnesia?

Crush:...YOU HAD TO BRING THAT UP! My self-esteem is still recovering from that!

Ripto(Spyro): I DON'T HAVE AMNESIA YOU STUPID RIPTOCS! I- (gets a tranquillizer poked in him)...eee...(falls asleep)

Crush: It'll be over soon.


	3. Chap 2

**Chapter 2: **

Spyro(Ripto): (stuffing his face) Oh man! Turkey, mashed potatoes, creamed spinach, STUFFING! Its not even November and its like Thanksgiving! (stuffs a spoon of potatoes in his mouth) KEEP IT COMING!

Since Ripto was in Spyro's body now, he figured he would try to take advantage of it while he had the chance.

Elora: (brings more stuffing) You're hungry aren't you? That battle must have been tough. Good thing Ripto's gone now.

Spyro(Ripto): Huh...OH YEAH, right! You bet I'm hungry! Spy-...I mean Ripto really put up one!

Elora: I'll be back with desert.

Spyro(Ripto): (stuffs a handfull of stuffing in his mouth) Don't forget the whipped cream! _'I don't see how Spyro tries to live like a normal dragon. He could live like a King if he wanted to! Well (smirks) maybe I can change all this.' _

In another room:

Bianca: (watches Spyro eat) Huh, you'd think Spyro would have some better table manners. That's discusting how he's eating!

Elora: Well...if you put a t-boned steak near a starving cheetah, they'd probably eat the same way. Spyro's just tired is all.

Bianca: Yeah, but don't you think something is weird about him? Ever since he came back from battle-

Elora: Stop worrying so much! Everything is fine!

* * *

Ripto's Lair:

Crush: Ok. Set him here. No here! HERE- (crash sounds) NICE JOB GULP! Now he's got a bruise for the morning!

Luckly for for them, Spyro was still asleep.

Gulp: You told me to put him on the throan!

Crush: No I didn't!

Gulp: DID!

Crush: DIDN'T!

Gulp: DID!

Crush: DIDN'T

Gulp: DIDIDIDIDIDIDIDID!!

Spyro started to wake up again. He watched as the two dinosaurs fought eachother verbally.

Crush: PASTE FOR BRAINS!

Gulp: JERK FACE!

Crush: TUBBY!

Gulp: BLUE BOY!

Crush: Blue boy? What kinda insult is that?

Ripto(Spyro): Hey...what's going on guys?

Both dinosaurs turned to the form of Ripto.

Ripto(Spyro): Ow...(rubs the back of his head) why does my head hurt?

Gulp: (o.o;)...Crush did it.

Crush: I DID NOT!

Gulp: DID!

Crush: DIDN'T!

Gulp: DID!

Crush&Gulp: DIDN'T, DID, DIDN'T, DID, DIDN'T, DI-

Ripto(Spyro): OK, ok! I get it! I don't really care who DID it! Wait (looks around) where am I?

Crush:Uh...your home your shortness.

Ripto(Spyro): You don't have to call me that. Just call me Spy-...I mean, sir.

Gulp: Ok sir! (puts a cheesy grin on)

While Spyro was going to be in Ripto's body, he'd might as well get use to the place he lived in now. Especially if he's going to try to make friends to two brainless dinosaurs. But for how long he was going to be like this...he had NO clue!

He started to look around his new home. He noticed some paintings around the corner or on the walls. Maybe a few statues here and there. Then he notice a certain door way that led to the throan room. It wasn't that big, seeing that it would fit a small Riptoc's size. Spyro went up to the throan and took a seat. For some reason, he felt a little better about all this body switching stuff.

Ripto(Spyro): _'Huh...it's not so bad I guess. I get a neat throan and castle...Oh who am I kidding?! This stupid body is making me greedy! I've gotta find a way to convince these guys that I'M Spyro!' _

He didn't really notice Gulp and Crush in the room until Crush went up to him.

Crush: Uh...sir?

Ripto(Spyro): Huh wha-?

Crush: I was going to say that your army of Riptocs are ready for the full attack on the Dragon Realms castle. They're awaiting your orders to start.

Ripto(Spyro): _'Oh really? So that whole battle back there was just a distraction. Well...just for a little pay back...' _Pull the armies back!

Crush: What?! B-but sir, they've been waiting for days!

Ripto(Spyro): (glares) Do you question my abilities?! _'Hehe, abilities. I've already got the lingo! Good thing I do role play at the Avalar clubs!' _

Crush: N-no sir! I'll call them back right away! (runs out)

Gulp: C-can I do anything? Please? (give puppy eyes)

Ripto(Spyro): Well...I am kinda hungry.

Gulp: I'll get it! (runs out)

Ripto(Spyro): _'Man...this is too weird! I've never lived like this before. Ok...now how do you convince two dinos that your someone else?' _

Crush: Sir, the army is back in order, but they want to know if they're going to attack.

Ripto(Spyro): _'I KNOW! I'll be off character!' _(smiles happily) No, the attack is canceled, but the whole army gets a raise for waiting patiently. That includes you too. In fact, you and Gulp can take the day off!

Crush: Uh...thank you! (runs out to the hall way) GULP! WE GOT THE DAY OFF!

Gulp: (runs in) I couldn't really find anything except this, sir. (hands Spyro a bag of cheetos)

Ripto(Spyro): Cool! (opens the bag and starts eating) You guys want some? Wait...you know what, I'll get some pizzas. (looks around) Where's the phone?

Gulp: Over there. (points to a phone)

Ripto(Spyro): (calls Ziggy's Pizza)

Ziggy: (on the other line) Hello this is Ziggy's Pizzaria! What's your order?

Ripto(Spyro): Yeah, I need three large pizzas. one with peppers, one with...(turns to Gulp and Crush) what do you guys want?

Crush: Uh...just cheese.

Gulp: Gummie worms for me!

Ripto(Spyro): (back on the phone) One plain, and one with gummie worms.

Ziggy: Will that be pick up or delivery?

Ripto(Spyro): Delivery! The address is...uh-

Crush: Molten Crater Chateau.

Ripto(Spyro): Yeah! Molten Crater Chateau..."Ripto's Chateau."

Ziggy: Uh...o-ok. T-the delivery w-will be there i-in t-ten minutes. T-thank you! (hangs up)

Ripto(Spyro): (hangs up) Well that went well. (looks around) Ya got a Tv around here?

* * *

Back in the Dragon Realms:

Spyro(Ripto): Aw man...that was great. I was never this full in my entire life! Your cooking is great Elora!

Elora: Thank you. Do you need to sleep?

Hunter: (runs in) He doesn't need sleep. Besides, we were gonna go skateboarding, right Spyro?

Ripto almost threw up everything he ate from hearing the word.

Spyro(Ripto): _'S-skateboarding?! That daredevil sport?! Is he INSANE?! Wait...obviously Spyro likes this sport. But I don't know the first thing about skateboarding!' _Uh...well, I'm kinda full right now. Maybe a little nap, then I'll come?

Hunter: (shrugs) Alright. I'll see you later. (runs out)

Elora: I'll take you to your room ok?

Spyro(Ripto): Uh...can I go to the library first? I need to get something.

Elora: Ok, I'll wait here.

Ripto started to run out to the right side of the hall.

Elora: SPYRO?

Spyro(Ripto): (runs back) What?

Elora: The library is on the left!

Spyro(Ripto): Oh...(blushes) right. (runs out)

* * *

Ripto's Chateau:

Ziggy: (goes up to the huge door and rings the bell)

Crush: (answers) Thanks, I'll take those. (takes the pizzas) Here's the gems we owe you.

Ziggy: N-no! (runs) ITS ON THE HOUSE!

Crush: Uh...ok. (slams the door shut)

Spyro and Gulp were busy playing a fighting game on a PS2.

Ripto(Spyro): HA! There's no way your beating me with #18!

Gulp: Like you'll beat me with Kid Buu-...AW MAN! You won again!

Ripto(Spyro): Yeah! IN YOUR FACE!

Gulp:...2 outta 3?

Ripto(Spyro): Your on! (looks at the pizzas) Cool, pizzas here! (starts to eat a slice)

Crush: Uh...sir? I'm not sure if your aware or not, but it's 7:30pm.

Ripto(Spyro): (starts to eat another) So? Am I suppose to be doing something? (continues to eat)

Crush: Well...you said you have a meeting with the Sorceress.

Spyro just spit out all the pizza he ate.

Ripto(Spyro): _'HER?! She's still alive?! I can believe this!'_ Uh...I do?

Gulp: Yeah I remember! She yelled at you for not showing up the last time. You said if you didn't show up this time, she'd kill you for it.

Ripto(Spyro): _'Great, now I gotta meet that witch again!' _Uh...where did she say to meet?


	4. Chap 3

**For the Sorceress, I'll just call her Sorsha.**

**Chapter 3: **

Spyro(Ripto): (snores) Zzzzzz...mm...LOCCUS! Zzzz...

Librarian: Sssh!

Ripto was still at the library for two hours, trying to cram every bit of skateboard moves in his head. Only to fail by falling asleep. He had at least ten different kind of skateboard books to chose from, but he didn't get passed the first book OR the first page for that matter. Elora ended up finding him five minutes later.

Elora: Aww...poor little guy. (picks up Ripto) I'll take you to your room.

Before she left, she noticed all the books that Ripto unsuccesstully read.

Elora: _'Weird...why would Spyro need skateboard manuals? Oh well. Spyro's a strange little dragon sometimes.'_

To the thought of this, she smiled warmly and started to take the form of Spyro into the castle bedrooms, not having the slightest clue that it was really Ripto. Soon she reached Spyro's room and put Ripto in Spyro's bed. She turned off the lights and headed to the door.

Spyro(Ripto): Zzzz...mz...cream, zzz.

Elora: (whispers) Good night my little hero. (closes the door)

Little did she know that her little "hero" would soon snap into insanity!

* * *

Midnight Mountain:

Ripto(Spyro): _'Great! Now I can't be out of character! Otherwise I'm gonna be killed by an ugly...huh. I wonder why Ripto wears clothes for. This stuff is itchy!' _

As curious as Spyro's personality was, he did the unthinkable...he looked down his pants...

Ripto(Spyro): (O.O;;)

Spyro calmly walked to a nearby wall, and started to smash his head into it repeatedly.

Ripto(Spyro): MUST...GET...THOUGHT...OUT OF...HEAD!

Voice: (giggles)

Ripto(Spyro):...W-who's there?

The Sorceress, the one and only walked up to the form of Ripto, not knowing that it was Spyro.

Sorsha: As much as I like to watch you abuse yourself for amusement, I'd rather do that myself.

Ripto(Spyro): Uh...why?

Sorsha: Because as rude as you were last time for leaving me here in the cold, you had the gawl to be late TONIGHT!

Ripto(Spyro): Well...I'm sorry if I did, but Gulp wouldn't give me my videogame back!

Sorsha:...What on earth are you talking about?

Ripto(Spyro): _'On character Spyro! ON CHARACTER!' _I mean...that stupid pile of wasted flesh wouldn't let me out of my own castle! _'Man I'm good!' _

Sorsha: Well...since you said your sorry. Although I'm a little sceptical about YOU apologizing to me.

Ripto(Spyro): Why is that?

Sorsha: Oh come now! You, the most evil sorcerer in the realms, apologizing to me? You haven't been drinking again have you?!

Ripto(Spyro): NO no! Its just...well, lets just say that I got out on the wrong side of the bed today.

Sorsha: Well, follow me. We have a deal to work out.

The Sorceress led Spyro into a newly made portal near the castle. It led to her new lair. Soon they were infront of what looked like a battle fort.

Sorsha: Now don't touch anything, and I mean ANYTHING in this fort! I just rented the place for the day. If anything went wrong, the government would go down my throat!

She then led Spyro into a large building within the fort. They climbed a few flight of stairs, then stopped into a room.

Ripto(Spyro): So...uh, what is the meeting about again?

Sorsha: (glares) Oh perfect! Don't tell me you forgot again!

Ripto(Spyro): Well...lets just say I had amnesia.

Sorsha: Amnesia? That's the most stupid excuse I've heard from you! You could've at least used something original!

She was looking through a particular spell book for at least five minutes until she tore out a page.

Sorsha: Here! Since you don't remember, this was the spell you requested to defeat Spyro with. We had a deal! I give you a spell, you give one back for eternal youth. Now give it here!

Ripto(Spyro): _'WHAT?! Oh great! Now I have to give a spell that I DON'T have!' _Uh...well, you see...I uh-

Sorsha: Figures...you didn't bring it.

Ripto(Spyro): NO no I did! It's just...I didn't bring the book the spell is in. I...I memorized it! _'Ok...so I'll just make up some words and intructions, that's it. No sweat!' _Here, I'll write it down!

Spyro took a nearby piece of paper and started to make something up. He mostly wrote down this:

_Advacar newton, _

_Spectar abvabliaca, _

_(chant 3x) Mora, mora, MORA! _

_Then drink a poison vile of toad warts. _

Spyro gave her the piece of paper, and she read it for a few seconds.

Sorsha: So...this is the spell to eternal youth. Now I'll get what I rightfully deserve!

Ripto(Spyro): Uh...can I go now?

Sorsha: Yes you may. Good day.

Spyro went the same path the Sorceress took him to. He was soon near the main gate. Unfortunately, like the bad luck Ripto usually gets, a flash of lightning strikes spread around the fort. He dodged them for two minutes, then it stopped. It turned quiet, unusually quiet...until a loud booming voice broke it.

Sorsha: RIPTOOOOOO!!!

Ripto(Spyro): (o.o;;)..._'I'm off!'_ (runs out)

The Sorceress came running out of the front door, but she was all pimply, and gross looking. The weird thing was, she had a duck head for a head.

Sorsha: I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!!

Mostly, Spyro was out of the fort before she came stomping out of it.

* * *

Dragon Realms:

Spyro(Ripto):...zzz z...THAT'S MY CAKE!!

Ripto sprang out of bed from panic, not realizing where he was, and knocked into a dresser.

Spyro(Ripto): Rrrrr..._'Note to self: Burn all furniture stores once I take over! Wait...where am I?' _

He soon noticed that he was in the main castle. He opened the bedroom door slowly to take a peak. he then started to walk down the hallway.

Spyro(Ripto): _'Sheesh! Some security they have here! Not even any guards or patrollers!' _

Hunter: (runs in) HEY SPYRO!

Ripto turned around and went pale. He realized that he didn't finish the skateboard books.

Spyro(Ripto): Uh...I, hi!

Hunter: You rest up yet? Oh...glad to see you look better! Lets go to the skatepark! Can't wait for the ski jump, huh?

Spyro(Ripto): Uh...yeah. I'm...I'm dying to go. _'I'm really going to die for this!' _

Hunter dragged Ripto to a nearby skatepark in Sunny Villa in the Forgotten Worlds, accompanied by Bianca to watch. Ripto was now facing an 800ft ski drop. Luckly, Hunter let him borrow his spare skateboard.

Spyro(Ripto): _'Well...it was nice knowing me. At least Spyro won't have a body then! Wait...why am I moving?' _

He didn't notice the skateboard rolling by itself. As he rolled down the slope, he could've swore he had a heart attack.

Spyro(Ripto): **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! **

Then...everything else went black.


	5. Chap 4

**Chapter 4: **

_"Oh man. Please be ok!" _

_"H-he's not dead...is he?!" _

_"...Uh, let me check..." _

_"HUNTER! Don't poke him with a stick!" _

_"Well how am I gonna check him then?!" _

_"How about checking if he's breathing?!" _

_"...Oooh...yup he's breathing." _

Even though he was blacked out, he could hear the voices of Spyro's friends. It seems as though that last trample made him unconcious for a few hours. For all he knew, it would be the last one he would ever do again! Ripto opened his eyes slowly, to be blinded by the suns rays. They were in Summer Forest again.

Elora: Oh thank goodness your ok! (hugs Ripto)

Spyro(Ripto): Rrr...(rubs head), I think I have a migrane.

Hunter: I saw the whole thing! You ended up hit you skull hard on the concrete! You were out for five hours!

Spyro(Ripto): (glares and grids teeth) _'That little...GOOD FOR NOTHING-' _

Hunter: Uh...you ok Spyro? You look angry for some reason.

Spyro(Ripto): THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH THIS RUBISH!!!

Bianca: What's wrong?

Spyro(Ripto): What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I've been in this body for at least three days, and when I figure I'll get use to walking on all fours, I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU LOT!!

Hunter: Hey, its not my fault you beefed it! You don't have to be a sore-sport about it!

Bianca: Both of you don't start! Spyro just needs some rest.

Spyro(Ripto): NO MORE REST! NO MORE RECOVERY! I've had it up to HERE with you people! This place is worse than the Beast Makers World!

Bianca: Well sorry for helping out! Come on Hunter!

Hunter: I'll be happy to. See ya later Elora. (both leave)

Elora: Spyro, they're just trying to help. (hugs him) You need rest.

Spyro(Ripto): (shoves her) DON'T TOUCH ME! Its your kind that I loath entirely! I think there need to be changes around here!

Elora: W-what do you mean? I've never seen you like this!

Spyro(Ripto): DEAL WITH IT! You have to once I'm King!

Elora: Spyro, you know that I'm the ruler, and the elections don't start in a year from now! You never wanted to rule anything!

Spyro(Ripto): (grins evilly) That election can be arranged.

Elora:...Y-your scarying me Spyro. Stop it!

Spyro(Ripto): I suppose there are some things that you don't know about me, do you? Well your making this place a LIVING UNDERWORLD!

Elora: H-how could you?! I thought we had something special! (runs off crying)

Spyro(Ripto): The only thing that was special was the DIRT I ate! AND I DIDN'T LIKE THAT TURKEY EITHER! _'Stupid, moronic animals! I'll show them what the other side of Spyro is really like!' _MUHAHAHAHA-eh-cack! Geez. I can't even chackle my own way with Spyro's voice box. BLASTED BODY!

* * *

Ripto's Lair:

Gulp: CRUSH?! WHERE'S THAT TORTURE DEVICE THINGY RIPTO WANTED?!

Crush: (uncovers ears) GULP! We're in the same room! Don't yell! What did it look like?

Gulp: Uh...it had spikes on it, with green acid fluid on them, and-

Crush: Gulp, all the tools have that!

-SLAM!-

The main door slammed open, making both of them jump off their feet. Spyro walked through, slumped over and bruised. He had to run through poison ivy filled forests, climb sharp edged mountains, almost got burned crossing the bridge to the lair, and ended up tripping over a rock in the way just to escape the Sorceress.

Ripto(Spyro): That lady...IS INSANE! SHE NEARLY KILLED ME!

Crush:...Had a problem this time, huh?

Ripto(Spyro): THAT'S IT! I HATE THIS BODY! Not only do I look like a shmo, but I can't be as physical as I was before! This place stinks on ICE!

Crush and Gulp huddled for a second and whispered a few comments.

Ripto(Spyro): My friends, my family, I'LL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!

Gulp: Uh...sir?

Ripto(Spyro): What?!

Crush: We came to the conclusion that...well, now we're starting to think that you really are Spyro.

Ripto(Spyro): (O.o) _'T-they believe me? They ACTUALLY believe me?!'_ Uh...you do?

Crush: Yeah. We figured...since Ripto doesn't have a PS2 around here, you end up with a portibal one.

Gulp: That, and Ripto hates pizza.

Ripto(Spyro): REALLY?! This is too awsome! Wait...then, why aren't you guys attacking me?

Crush:...Would it make any sense to beat up our boss' body? We do that, we'll never have him back.

Ripto(Spyro): Well...at least someone believes me. But I still need to get to my friends! Who knows what your boss is doing to them!

Crush: That's why we're gonna help you. When Ripto runs out of magic, he uses a back-up portal to mostly every world.

Ripto(Spyro): Are you serious?! What are we waiting for then?!

Gulp:...Not the Academy Awards.

Crush: (-.-) That made no sense what so ever.

Gulp: I KNOW! (cheesy grin)

Crush and Gulp led Spyro down the main hall to a blue door. The door opened to reveal a room full of old portal chambers! Crush turned on the one in the middle, which was a gold one. The portal lit up to shine the letters "Dragon Realms" on the edge.

Ripto(Spyro): Man, this is great! You guys are alright. I always thought you were evil, but I was wrong.

Crush: Yeah, your ok too.

Gulp: It's been fun!

Ripto(Spyro): (starts to walk, but stops) You know, once I'm in my body again, we'll have to go back to being enemies.

Gulp: Well...we gotta do what we gotta do. It was meant to be...

Ripto(Spyro): Thanks. _'Hang on guys! I'm coming!'_

Spyro ran at full speed through the portal, where his body dissapeared within the light. The portal suddenly turned off.

Crush: (stares blankly at Gulp) Wow...that was actually...wise!

Gulp:(confused) What? I just read it off a label.

Crush: (-.-)...You'll never change.


	6. Chap 5

**Chapter 5: **

Midnight Mountain:

Bianca: I can't believe him! We try to help him out, and this is what we get?! Urrrg, he can be so...PIGHEADED!

Hunter: You know...I'm starting to think that he really is Ripto.

Bianca:...Your kidding right? You and I both know that we threw out Ripto.

Hunter: But it makes sense! All that stuff he said about us, he never talks like that. And the way he skateboarded was like he was a beginner! And if the Ripto we threw out was the REAL Ripto, than how come he didn't blow the castle down? Heck, how come he didn't have his scepter, or try to break back into the castle?

Bianca: Hunter...for once, I think your right. But we have to be sure about this before we rush into things! If your wrong, we'll look like idiots! I think he might be at the library in Summer Forest.

Hunter: But isn't the library closed? Its 6pm!

Bianca: That's why we're checking there. Spyro's been going there a lot lately, and we're gonna find out why!

Hunter:...uh, _we_?

Bianca: (-.-') COME ON!

* * *

Summer Forest:

Both Hunter and Bianca were inside the castle, outside the library door. The door was cracked a little, and they took a peek inside. They saw Spyro(Ripto) standing on a podium, reading a certain spellbook. The only difference was...he was wearing clothes with a cape!

Hunter: (turns to Bianca and whispers) What the heck is he wearing? He doesn't have clothes!

Bianca: (turns to Hunter and whispers) I knew that something was weird about him! That's the Sorceress' old spell book that she gave to me. I didn't think he would find did!

They both turned back to where Spyro(Ripto) was standing, but he was gone!

Hunter:...Hey, where did he- (WHACK!)

Bianca turned around to see if Hunter was alright, but he was gone too.

Bianca:...H-Hunter? (gasps) Uh..S-Spy- (WHACK!)

She fell to the floor as a large, heavy stick hit her head. She layed next to Hunter, who was also unconcious. Standing right over them was Spyro(Ripto), with an evil grin never seen on Spyro's face!

* * *

Dragon Realms:

Spyro landed on a patch of green, fresh grass in the middle. It was noon and the stars started to show in the maroon colored sky. He was so glad to be back home. He took the moment to look around the horizon. There was no damage or chaos going on...or, at least it seemed that way.

Ripto(Spyro): _'Ok. I can go exploring later. Right now I need my body back. Otherwise the Dragons will go up in arms! Wait...I still have the spell in my pocket. Time to get rid of this! ' _(takes out the paper, and rips it to shreds)

A yellow dash of light in the forest caught Spyro's attention. Spyro knew that light anywhere. He started to follow it through a bunch of trees and plains. The light started to go faster and faster. It was like it was running away from him. Then again, anyone would try to run away from Ripto, but this is Spyro we're talking about! He tried to catch up, but suddenly tripped on a tree root and fell down a hill to the bottom. Spyro was a little dazed for the moment, seeing as though he've been hitting his head for the past three days. He got up and took a step back. The yellow light was hovering over his head, which apeared to be a Dragonfly.

Ripto(Spyro):...SPARX?! Oh man am I glad to see you!

Sparx: Stay back! I'm warning you! I'll get Spyro to flame-...wait, you know my name?

Ripto(Spyro): Why wouldn't I? We're bestfriends Sparx!

Sparx:...Ok, this is weird coming out of you Shorty.

Ripto(Spyro): Oh...you mean the whole Ripto body thing. Just trust me for a-

Sparx: Why should I trust you?! Its bad enough Spyro has an attitude with me today, but how do I know you won't trick me?!

Ripto(Spyro):...If I were here to hurt you, you wouldn't be talking right now. Please let me explain!

Sparx:...I'm listening.

Ripto(Spyro): Ok...you know that battle in Jurassic Jungle? I think you were out in Summer Forest, right?

Sparx: Yeah, but you could've had a spy on me.

Ripto(Spyro): Anyway, something happened. Me and Ripto-

Sparx: You mean you?

Ripto(Spyro): That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm NOT Ripto! Me and the REAL Ripto switched bodies when we collided attacks! I'll prove it! Ask me anything! Anything that bestfriends would know!

Sparx: Hmm...ok. What kind of butterfly fodder do I like?

Ripto(Spyro): Sheep butterflies.

Sparx:...Lucky guess. How did we meet for the first time?

Ripto(Spyro): Man...I'll never forget that! It was at the Dragonfly Ceremony when I was 10. None of the other Dragons didn't like you because you were to hard to keep up with. But I picked you because you were fun to be with...and you were fast like me.

Sparx: (o.o)...Ok. Something tough...what was the greatest moment of our lives?

Ripto(Spyro): When we got to go on our first adventure, and when we beat Gnasty Gnorc.

Sparx: (O.O)..S...S-Spyro...SPYRO!! (rushes over and hugs him)

Ripto(Spyro):...Geez, it hasn't been that bad, has it?

Sparx: Are you kidding me?! The other Spyro can't even remember my name anymore! (cries) He's always shoving me away like he doesn't know me or something!

=FLASHBACK=

_Sparx: But Spyro, you promised to babysit the Dragonflies for the day! _

_Spyro(Ripto): Get lost you EYE SORE! If your so worried about the bloody things, YOU DEAL WITH IT! (shoves Sparx out of the way) _

=END=

Ripto(Spyro): That's because it was Ripto in my body. Wait...what about the others?! Are they ok?

Sparx: Well, Bianca and Hunter are mad because Ripto said bad things about them, and Elora...uh, she's crying.

Ripto(Spyro): (growls)...That...THAT JERK! When I get my body back, I'LL TORCH HIM! Sparx, where's Elora now?

* * *

Winter Tundra:

Elora: (crying) I...I should have never met him!

Elora was in the guest bedroom of the castle, crying her pain into the tear soaked pillows of her bed. The fact of Spyro trying to ruin her made her heart pierce with pain. It was late at night in the Winter Tundra time, and a full moon gleamed through the bedroom window next to her bed. What she didn't notice was that Spyro was outside the window on an edge, watching as Elora went through sorrow.

Elora: Meeting Spyro was the biggest mistake of my life.

Ripto(Spyro): No it wasn't.

Elora turned to the window where the voice came from. It was opened for some odd reason. The pain she was going through was probably tricking her brain. She went up to close the window, when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She tried her best to scream, but froze to who she saw.

Ripto(Spyro): (whispers) Elora, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you. I had to do this so you wouldn't scream when you saw me. I need to talk to you. I'm going to let go, and when I do, promise and I mean PROMISE, not to scream...ok?

Elora: (nods slowly)

Spyro let go of her and watched her get up and sit on her bed.

Elora:...What do you want?

Ripto(Spyro): Well, I need to-

Elora: Let me guess...you want some money? No, how about the castle? EVEN BETTER! How about you take the whole, ENTIRE continent! Well guess what. Spyro has a run for your money now, SO TOO BAD RIPTO!

Ripto(Spyro): I'M NOT RIPTO!

Sparx came flying in between them.

Elora: Sparx! Good your here! Go get Spyro to torch this slimball!

Sparx: But Elora, it is Spyro! He's telling the truth!

Elora:...OH GREAT! Now you got Spyro's friend brainwashed! What's next?! Your going to give everyone a labodomy once you takeover?!

Ripto(Spyro): I don't want to takeover ANYTHING! And if I were really Ripto, I would of killed you and Sparx right now, right?

Elora: (turns her head to ignore him)

Ripto(Spyro):...RIGHT?! (sighs) Ok...if you really think I'm Ripto, go get security. I won't fight back.

Elora:...

Ripto(Spyro):...Ok. I'll just leave then. Come on Sparx.

Spyro was about to jump out the window, when he was stopped by Elora who grabbed his wrist.

Elora: Wait...why are you letting me off this easy? You could just kill me and pretend it never happened...why?

Ripto(Spyro): I don't want to cause trouble or hurt you.

Elora: Ok. Say that I..."assume" that your Spyro, how do I find that out?

Ripto(Spyro): You don't need to find it. Its right here infront of you! Look...just look into my eyes! Do you see the same, cold evil eyes of Ripto, or do you see something deeper?

Elora didn't know what to think. One voice in her head would say _'Give it a try. He's not hurting you. If you turn him down, you'll lose Spyro forever!'_, but the other voice would say _'He's trying to trick you! He tried to kill you once, how do you know he won't again?' _Her hope in her heart answered that right away. She looked deeply into his eyes. But they weren't the usual soul piercing green. They were a mix of dark navy blues.

Elora:...You really are Spyro, aren't you?

Ripto(Spyro): That's what I was going to try to tell you guys before! Until you guys threw me out.

Elora: I...I can't believe it! So...that was Ripto in...YOUR BODY?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THAT LITTLE LIZARD IN MY CASTLE!

Ripto(Spyro): (uncovers ears) Uh...how about whispering next time?

Elora: (blushes) Oops. I am soooo sorry! I'll have to be 80 by the time I make this up for you! Please forgive me.

Ripto(Spyro): No problem. You can make it up for me now.

Elora: Uh...how exactly? If you haven't noticed, its getting late. What am I going to do?

Ripto(Spyro): By telling me where Ripto is in MY body!

* * *

Just so you guys know, I'm not really a romance fanatic. I just did this scene for kicks.

Ojo:...Yeah, ok.


	7. Chap 6

**Chapter 6: **

Spyro(Ripto): Where is it...WHERE IS THAT BLASTED SPELL?!

Ripto was still looking through the Sorceress' spellbook. The spell he was looking for was the same spell that the Sorceress gave to Spyro. Although...he didn't know that book was outdated.

Spyro(Ripto): What a lazy sack of flesh! She doesn't even have the most simple spells in this book! There is no use for this.

Ripto took out Bianca's wand which he took from her, and burned the book to ashes. Bianca and Hunter , on the other hand, were tied up in a cage and tape over their mouths; trying to break out of the rope's grip. Ripto looked over to them and gave a little laugh for how pathetic they looked through his eyes. The difference was, now the once navy blue eyes were now green. Both Hunter and Bianca thought he'd gone insane.

Spyro(Ripto): What? Are you unhappy that your own friend has turned on you? I guess now you know what happens when you mess with me! Now I will take over with this new body, and be stronger than I ever was in my old one! MUHAHAHAHA -cack-cough-...rrr. I really need to work on that.

Ripto soon left the library, leaving Hunter and Bianca alone. Hunter was trying his best to get his claws out; hoping to cut his way out.

Elora: (whispers) _Psst! _Hunter, Bianca!

They both turned their heads to see that Elora had managed to sneak in undetected.

Hunter: MMFmmfg!

Elora: Sssh! Be quiet! I don't need Ripto knowing that I'm here!

Bianca:...Rmmtr?

They saw Spyro walk up to Elora with a hammer.

Hunter&Bianca: HMMMMMMMF!!

Elora: Its ok! This isn't really Ripto. I'll explain later!

Spyro handed Elora the hammer, and soon enough they knocked off the lock on the cage. Elora untied both of them.

Hunter:(whispers) What the heck is HE doing here?! I thought we threw him out!

Elora: You'll see! Right now we need to follow Spyro's body!

Bianca: What did you mean by "I don't want Ripto finding me?" He just did!

Elora: Just trust me on this! Where is he?

Ripto(Spyro): We got time Elora. I'll explain.

(...20 minutes later...)

Bianca&Hunter: (O.O;)

Ripto(Spyro): Yeah...I know. Pretty wild, huh?

Bianca: I am so so so so SORRY! I feel like such a jerk!

Hunter: Ya see?! I told you that wasn't Spyro!

Ripto(Spyro): (glares)...Hunter, you attacked me too.

Hunter: Oh...(blushes) oops. Oh man! I can't believe I did that!

Ripto(Spyro): You can say sorry later. Right now I need my body back!

* * *

Autumn Plains:

MoneyBags: What do you mean YOUR the new ruler?! Elora has not informed us of this!

Spyro(Ripto): She took an early retirement, and so will YOU!

He shoved MoneyBags off the edge like in Spyro's second adventure, except a little more painful. Spyro and the others caught up to where MoneyBags had landed, and looked up to where Ripto was.

Ripto(Spyro): (o.o;)...What the heck am I wearing?

Hunter: I know. That's what I thought too.

Spyro(Ripto): (looks down)..._'Oh crud. Time to go!'_ (Runs inside)

Ripto(Spyro): RIPTO! COME BACK HERE!!

* * *

The Overlook:

Ripto had led them down to the old Overlook, the place where Spyro battled Gulp on his second adventure; also the place where they thought Ripto was done for.

Spyro(Ripto): _'They'd have to be fools to come down here!' _

Ripto(Spyro): Hey SHORTY!

Ripto turned around to see that he was wrong. Spyro in his body was now in a prepared possition for a battle.

Ripto(Spyro): Ya miss me much?

Spyro(Ripto): Ah, look who's here. I suppose you want your body back?

Ripto(Spyro): (grins) Trust me. You probably want your body back as much as I want mine.

Spyro(Ripto): Actually...why should I be the one who's short and punny? I could use this body to my advantage! Without your flamebreath or wings, your totally helpess!

Ripto(Spyro): I don't need those things to beat you! I realized that from the start. All I needed to do was just believe in myself and get my friends to back me up. With them by my side, I can beat anybody! Even with my body, your still the evil, little dictator that harmed my friends! You should of noticed that by now.

Spyro(Ripto): Tsk, tsk, tsk. Spyro...your as dence and foolish as a can of beans. You should know BETTER THAN THAT!!

Ripto started off by throwing random fireballs into the air. Spyro started to dodge them. Before ya know it, they were going through a whole flame death battle.

(...one hour later...)

Ripto(Spyro): (gasping for air) _'I...I can't...give up!' _So, ya tired yet shrimp?

Spyro(Ripto): (gasping for air) N...not even close, you pest! _'This is worse than I thought...and why do I get the feeling of De ja Vu?' _

There was silence for at least two minutes. They didn't move an inch; just glaring eachother down with anger.

Ripto(Spyro): _'Ya know what...I don't care if I stay in this body! I'm not letting anyone else get hurt!' _(growls) I...I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!!!

Spyro charged towards Ripto, just as in the beginning. Ripto pointed Bianca's wand towards his head. When he used a spell, a blinding light arrose from the clash. Spyro's friends were blinded by what was happening. They didn't know weither or not if Spyro was dead or alive.

Soon the light started to fade away. They saw Spyro's body and Ripto's body along the battle field. Spyro slowly opened his eyes again...and was able to walk on all fours!

Spyro: (looks down at himself)..._'My...body.'_ WOOOOOOOHOOOOO!!!

Spyro started to jump in the air, doing cartwheels and back flips.

Spyro: MY WINGS...MY BODY...MY-...(grins) flamebreath...

Spyro turned to where Ripto layed, but he was actually trying to escape through a back up portal made by his necklace.

Spyro: Ooooh _Shooorty? _

Ripto: (O.O;)... (looks nervous) _'Aaaaw crud' _

Spyro: (grins evily) Ya know what that means!

Spyro puffed out his chest; took a deep breath and...

Ripto: No...not that! NOT AGAIN!

_FWOOOOOOSH!!! _

Emmence flames spread all around Ripto, causing him to fall into the portal below.

Ripto: CURSE YOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!

Ripto's voice was heard as he fell, until it disappeared.

Hunter: (walks up)...Spyro? Is...that you?

Elora: (looks in his eyes, which were navy blue again)...IT IS HIM! (hugs Spyro)

Sparx: YAY!

Bianca: Finally! That was getting too weird!

Hunter:...Where'd Ripto go?

* * *

Ripto's Lair:

Gulp: Crush...will we ever see the boss again?

Crush: Who knows. Whatever he's doing, he bounces right back.

Gulp: Maybe...its because the size of his head.

Voice: Maybe YOU two should get a life!

They both turned to see Ripto in the doorway of the portal room. He looked all torched up; smoke trailing behind him from his cape.

Gulp: Uh...bossman-

Ripto: Yes its me! Stop wasting time and get my army ready! We've got work to do!!

Ripto just stomped off through the hallway, leaving Crush and Gulp behind.

Crush&Gulp:...ALL RIGHT! HE'S BACK! (high fives eachother)

Sorsha: (slams the door open, still in her disfigured form) RIPTOOOOOO!!

Ripto: (O.O;;;)... (whimpers) Not again...

* * *

Dragon Realms:

Spyro and his friends layed on the fresh green grass, and watched as the maroon sky got darker. The fresh smell of his home and the company of his pals made Spyro feel warm again.

Hunter: Man, it must have been weird being in someone else's body.

Spyro: Well...it wasn't too bad.

Everyone: Hmm...NOT!

They laughed their hearts out of how this whole parody was nutts. Yup...everything was in order...or was it?

Bianca: (gets up) Well, its getting late. Me and Hunter have to go home.

Hunter: I'll see ya at the skatepark tomorrow, right Spyro?

Spyro: You know it! I'm dying to shread that ski jump!

Elora:(smiles) _'Yup, he's normal!' _

Hunter and Bianca both left, leaving Spyro and Elora to have their privacy.

Elora: Spyro...its great to have you back.

Spyro: Yeah...but you know, I kinda feel bad about Ripto now. I always called him short, and I realized that I was a jerk to him too.

Elora: Second thoughts huh? Well...I like you that way. (hugs Spyro)

Spyro: Yup! For now on, I'll try to watch what I say...

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Then again, what else am I gonna call him?' _

* * *

Spyro, you'll never change! Round of applause people! (claps) This was fun!


End file.
